Numerous users and owners of trucks, especially pick-up trucks, often desire to carry with the truck objects which do not fit completely within the confines of the truck bed. The typical pick-up truck has a truck bed measuring 8 feet in length. When the article or object to be transported by the pick-up truck is less than 8 feet in length, generally, no problems are encountered in accommodating the article within the truck bed. However, it frequently occurs that objects exceeding 8 feet in length, such as ladders, gutters, or pipes, need to be transported by the pick-up truck. The desirability of being able to accommodate articles longer than the truck bed is especially acute when the pick-up truck is used by contractors, manufacturers, and artisans who need to transport various configurations of equipment and supplies to numerous locations. Essentially, there is a need for an extension device which can be used with a truck, especially a pick-up truck, so as to increase the capability of the truck to carry and transport articles which extend beyond the rear of the truck.
Preferably, the extension device should be universally adaptable to a number of different types of truck styles, designs, and types. When the device is attached to a truck which does not always carry oversize articles, then it is desirable to have the capability to retract the extension device within the truck body to prevent the unused extension device from impeding the maneuverability and handling of the truck. Additionally, the extension device should be safe, economical, and easy to install and use. Safety constraints mandate that the device prevents the overhanging article or object from inadvertently falling from the truck during transportation so as to cause a hazard to other drivers and vehicles on the highway. Economical considerations necessitate that the extension device be relatively inexpensive so that it is readily affordable to a wide range of individuals. Finally, the extension device should be easy and simple to install and use. The extension device should not require significant alterations to the pick-up truck so as to enable it to be quickly attached to the truck.
At times, the pick-up truck is used to carry objects along its upper and side frames so that the objects hang over the truck cab and extend rearwardly beyond the rear bumper of the truck. For example, the transportation of ladders or gutters pose a particular problem since they often exceed the length of the truck. Often, they are too long to carry in the truck bed even with the use of the extension device of the present invention. Rather, it is preferred to be able to carry these exceedingly long articles on the upper or side frame of the truck. The current transportation of these elongated objects creates numerous safety and practical problems since prior art devices fail to provide a means for supporting or securing the articles in place so that they are unobstructive and stabilized. Hence, it is desirable to have an overhead truck extension attachment which can be used with the upper or side frame of the truck so as to support articles hanging forwardly over the cab or rearwardly from the truck.
Prior art devices fail to provide an extension attachment for a pick-up truck which not only increases the carrying length of the truck, but which also satisfies the requirements of universal adaptability and retractability as well as providing safety, ease and economy in usage. Some prior art devices may satisfy one of the desired criteria, but lack the remaining requisite properties. No single prior art device satisfies the demands of the user or owner of the pick-up truck.
Generally, the prior art devices present to the user or owner of the pick-up truck four options with regard to extension devices. First, some types of extension support devices reposition the rear bumper of the truck in a plane horizontal to the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,579 in the name of Hans Vuori is exemplary of this type of device. These extension supports, however, require a special extensible bumper to be constructed as part of the pick-up truck body and hence, they are not universally adaptable to a large variety of truck bodies. Secondly, some models of extension supports use steel pipes which telescope into specially built tubular members. Examples of such telescoping members are demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,470 in the name of Albert S. Cardini and U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,499 in the name of Murnat O. Eggum. These types of device, however, are incapable of supporting a significant amount of weight. If the pipes are slightly bent out of shape from the weight of the article being carried, then the pipes will not readily telescope back into the tubular members. Thirdly, some models use a horizontal add-on panel which is attached by hinges and brackets to the tailgate of the truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,850 in the name of James M. Tillery is exemplary of such devices. These extension panels, however, are not retractable into the main body of the truck when their use is not desired. Finally, some prior art devices provide a separate trailer which is hooked onto the rear of the truck and stored in the cargo space of the truck when it is not needed. An example of such a trailer attachment is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,714 in the name of John O. Black. These attachments impede the normal usage of the truck when the use of the attachment is not desired since the attachment occupies the cargo space of the pick-up truck.